


Family Ties

by sherek_and_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Derek Hale - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom!Sheriff, Knotting, Wolf Derek Hale, Xenophilia, reluctant Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherek_and_sterek/pseuds/sherek_and_sterek
Summary: Derek doesn't think fucking one Stilinski is enough so he shifts fully into his wolf and decides to make a play for the Sheriff too.It works surprisingly well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are clearly displayed. If this is not your kind of thing, don't read it. Comments will be monitored. 
> 
> If for some reason there's any positive feedback I'm willing to add to the story and even make it a poly ship. If you'd consider sending me a prompt let me know and I might make a tumblr account or something so you can send them there.

There’s been a large black animal hanging around the house lately. It’s probably a dog but he’s never seen one look quite so wolfish. John’s noticed it several times. At first, he thought maybe it was just a stray that Stiles had fed against his advice but now it feels  _ different. _ The more attention he pays to it, the more it seems to hang around. He’s considered running it off, shooing it on to someone else, but it was a beautiful animal and John has always had a soft spot for dogs. 

 

He walks into the house, the dog watching from behind a tree a few feet away. John double checks to make sure Stiles isn’t home. He sighs and shakes his head at himself before opening the back door and letting out a low, quick whistle. The dog immediately comes inside, his bulking black form even more impressive up close. 

 

He holds his hand out, a couple feet away from the animal, just as he’d been taught and almost immediately he has a long, rough tongue licking at his fingers. Once he’s given the okay, the sheriff buries his hands into the thick fur and is surprised to find it well groomed and clean, far too clean for it to be a proper stray. 

 

“What’s the matter, boy. Your owners not feeding you enough?” he chuckles, pulling out some leftovers from the fridge. He empties a little into one bowl and fills up another with some fresh, clean water and sits them down by the table. The dog tilts his head skeptically at the dishes but doesn’t move forward. John, too tired to really give a damn at that point, began to heat up his own meal. 

 

He’d just sat down with a warm plate when he feels a surge of pressure against his groin and John lurches back in surprise. The dog’s snout is pressing firmly against his balls and he lets out a shuddered breath. It has been far too long since he’s felt any kind of touch there, including his own. So long that the blood in his heart begins pumping out thick pulses straight to his cock. 

 

“What the hell,” he mumbles before pushing the dog back away. What was wrong with him, it was a dog for cryin’ out loud. Hell, maybe it is time he tried to pick up dating again...but that thought reopens the gaping wound in his chest and John knows he can’t do it, that he’ll never be able to. While Claudia wasn’t perfect, she had been his everything and he doesn’t want those memories clouded and lessened with thoughts of someone new.

 

The dog seems curious about his reaction, if his eyes trained on John’s crotch is anything to go by at least. John ignores the building interest his cock seems to have taken to any kind of attention, no matter how wrong. He closes his legs and turns his focus onto the food in front of him, slowly but steadily eating his fill. 

 

He’d just come off a double shift and he hadn’t made time for lunch. He’s just about finished when he feels a long rough lick up the bulge in his khakis. John then realizes the satisfaction of the food had distracted him and he’d spread his legs wide again, the black dog using the opportunity to get closer, to swipe his broad pink tongue against John’s already swollen cock.

 

Letting out a curse at how good it feels, how long it's been, John starts to rationalize. It isn’t as if he’s lured the dog in and abused him. The dog came willingly, if anything he seems eager to taste John and as much as he’s sure he’ll hate himself for it later, John knows he’s already made his decision. 

 

He pushes the dog away for a minute, washing his plate and making sure he doesn’t leave a mess behind for Stiles to clean up. The entire time he feels the heat of the dog’s body against his leg, waiting somewhat patiently it seems. He asks himself another half dozen times if he’s really going to do this even though he knows that if he wasn’t he’d have already pushed the poor animal out of the house. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

 

John walks up the stairs, the dog following quickly behind him with a wolfish grin. He steps into his room and is sure to close the door behind him. Before he can even go for his belt the dog’s large snout is nosing against his erection and herding him back toward the bed. For a brief moment, John actually feels like he’s not the one controlling this...this  _ whatever  _ it is. 

 

That thought doesn’t go away when the beautiful animal licks at the still damp fabric and growls like he’s waiting for John to get it out of his way. Somehow he finds himself obeying the sound the same as if it was a worded order from his superior and starts to tug at his belt. There’s another growl, lower almost like a warning and John reaches for the zipper quickly, pulling his dick through the opening and is instantly rewarded with a hungry lick from the rough doggy tongue. 

 

It feels so good that John loses focus for a minute and just let’s the pleasure swarm his mind. When he feels the tip of the dog’s tongue pressing further into his khakis to lick at his heavy sac, John rushes to finish undoing his pants. He tosses his belt on the floor, unfastens his uniform pants and rushes to pull both them and his underwear down past his knees. The dog only pauses for a second before eagerly licking at his balls causing John to let out a low moan. 

 

He sits on the bed, kicking out of his boots and eventually his uniform too, exposing every inch of himself to this glorious animal. Somehow it takes entirely too long for John to notice that the the dog’s cock is already swollen thick and poking out of it’s sheath. To keep his hands distracted so he doesn’t make things somehow more awkward, John gathers some of the soft black fur in his hand and scratches the dog’s head as he continues to sloppily lick at his balls and shaft. It works for a bit, until his mind starts to wonder what it would feel like in his hand, how it would taste on his tongue. John had never had thoughts like this before but somehow the animal’s eagerness and authority has him treating it like he’s any other lover and John has always been more of a giver when it comes to things like this. 

 

He knows it’s stupid, but he does it anyway. John asks for permission, because he’s not sure what else to do and he doesn’t want to take the animal by surprise, certainly not with its very sharp teeth so close to his most sensitive parts.

 

“Can I,” he starts, not really knowing what to say but the dog pauses long enough to look at him and if that’s not eery, John doesn’t know what is. With his mind refocused, he continues the question. “I want to...touch you too, is that okay?” 

 

The dog stares at him for a minute and John fights the urge to bury his face in his hands to hide his shame. He doesn’t have long though, the gorgeous animal leans back and puts his paws to John’s chest effectively pushing him back on the bed before climbing on top of him. 

 

Part of him wonders if this dog has somehow been trained for this and while that concerns him, John’s pulsing erection keeps him from asking too many questions. The animal stands over John’s chest and face, giving the sheriff an excellent view of his underbelly. His gaze immediately flowing toward the thinning hair and the sharp pink tip poking out of it’s cover. 

 

He’s hesitant at first, not wanting to spook the animal, just slowly rubs his thumb over the bulge a few times before the dog lets out the same warning growl and John becomes more determined. He takes the shaft in hand and begins to milk it, not squeezing too hard, just stroking roughly until the dog begins to thrust into his grip. There’s little squirts of warm liquid and John mostly tries to avoid it but the dog growls again, louder this time and somehow it has him scrambling to get his mouth on the tip, sucking at the pointed pink shaft. 

 

John starts to sit up a little to get a better angle and the dog’s front paws curve over John’s shoulders and the animal begins to use him like a goddamn hole. The dog’s hips begin to thrust wildly into his mouth and John thinks he might have to pull away with how rough it’s getting. His own neglected cock comes springing back to life as a flood of heated embarrassment colors his cheeks and neck. Somehow being used by this animal is drawing things out of him that John didn’t know were there. 

 

He holds the animal in place as best he can but it doesn’t stay like that for long, the sour taste of the watery fluid fading from his mouth as the dog pulls away. It takes him a few grunted growls to understand this time and John swallows hard. The dog wants to mount his bitch now and while John’s cock pulsing at the thought of it, it’s been a very long time since he’s put anything in his hole and he’s not sure it can take the abuse.   
  
Just-just give me, just a minute, please,” he begs, reaching into his side table drawer to pull out an barely used bottle of lube. He can’t believe he’s really making a deal with this animal, but at the same time the dog seems unreasonably intelligent and acts as if he understands every word. John squeezes some of the slick lube onto his fingers and quickly presses one into his hole doing everything he can to stretch it quickly. He doesn’t mind a little burn but he has a feeling about what might happen when he starts getting fucked like a bitch in heat and the last thing he needs to do is turn up at an emergency room. 

 

He finally gets three fingers into himself, squeezing tightly around his own fingers as the dog occasionally takes a swipe at the tip of his cock to clean the precum from its slit. He barely has to take his hand away before the animal is on the bed behind him, thick heavy paws draped over his sides. The pointed tip of the beast’s cock pushing against his cheeks until John finally spreads them himself and guides the animal into him. Once inside him, the dog is relentless, pounding roughly against his ass until John’s legs are shaking from the pressure and the need to release. 

 

He feels the knot pressing against his rim and John has to fight back the urge to clench and keep it out. Instead he takes calming breath, lowers his chest to the bed with his ass still in the air, and he takes it like a good little bitch. When the knot finally presses into him, John’s eyes begin to water at the stretching and how full he feels. His own cock releasing hot white strips of orgasm onto his stomach and the bed as the dog’s watery cum begins to spill into him. 

 

He’s been laying there for about twenty minutes when he hears the downstairs door slam. John has never been a religious man but he prays his son does not walk in on this. The dog is still smugly grinning at him and John when John realizes that this weird, selfish decision he made will traumatize Stiles. His son’s steps are getting closer and he rarely knocks anymore, and sure enough the last moment he’s hoping they veer off to the bathroom or to his own bedroom, they don’t stop coming closer. 

 

“Fuck,” John curses himself, preparing for whatever fallout will come. 

 

The door swings open and John freezes as Stiles stammers out a few, “Dad’s” in disbelief. Then a few beats later, “Derek? What the fuck Derek!” 

 

“Derek?” John says, mostly to himself as his brain is slowly starting to fire off ideas of what the hell Stiles is talking about. 

 

“I-I’m leaving, we’ll talk about this later.” 

 

“I’d rather not,” John says, the misery audible in his voice.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you, shit.. I’m-I’m going.” 


	2. Stiles/Sheriff   Derek/Stiles/Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shows the Stilinski's how being the Alpha works, John gets a gift he never expected and Stiles is just the perfect little slut.

John isn’t sure if he’s relieved or horrified by the fact that the dog isn’t quite a dog and is actually Derek Hale.

He’s known about werewolves for a while now. Stiles finally came clean a couple years earlier, but he’s never imagined that they had the ability to fully transform into wolves.

John has never been more confused and embarrassed in his life.

Derek seems completely unphased by what happened between them and Stiles is surprisingly more angry with Derek than he is with his father.

“My dad, Derek? Really?” Stiles says, his arms crossing tightly against his chest.

Derek who is half naked, leans casually against the wall and just shrugs. “He’s hot and he smells like you.”

John gapes, and notices his son wearing a similar gobsmacked expression.

“You can’t just fuck whoever you want because they smell like me, asshole.”

Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head like Stiles is the one being insufferable. “There’s nobody else who smells like you, Stiles. Just him.”

Stiles throws his hands up as if trying to say that wasn’t the point at all, but Derek just smirks. “Your mouth keeps running but I think you forget just how keen an Alpha’s senses are, Stiles. I can smell the want on you. Sure there’s a little bit of jealousy mixed in but the want and need pouring off of you isn’t only directed at me.”

John’s brain kind of starts to buzz as he tries to process that information. Is Derek saying what he thinks he is? Does Stiles really want _him_?

John watches as Derek moves closer to Stiles, wrapping around him and leaning in close against his ear. He whispers something that John can’t hear and Stiles flushes beautifully. John doesn’t know what it says about him that he’s worried what scents Derek might be picking up from him.

Before John can even start to process, Derek tells Stiles to get on his knees and his son goes down without protest. They’re only a couple feet away and John’s heart starts to rabbit in his chest.

Derek’s thick fingers pull at Stiles’ hair and yank his head back. John moves on instinct, wanting to protect Stiles, wanting to take care of him but when he gets closer he can see Stiles’ eyes dark and full of lust. He’d never seen that look on his son’s face but it stirs something inside John that he hasn’t felt in a very long time. Not just want and hunger but something deeper, richer.

“Take it out,” Derek orders, his voice calm and quiet but the command still nearly has John on his knees beside his son.

Stiles rushes forward, hands fumbling to get the borrowed pajama bottoms over Derek’s hips. John expects Stiles to go for it, to take Derek into his mouth and his dick jumps at the thought of it, of getting to see his son’s mouth spread open and full of Derek’s beautiful cock.

Instead Derek’s eyes turn on him, flashing red as he points toward the kitchen. “Bring me a chair.”

John scrambles to his feet and rushes to follow the direction and starts to put the chair behind Derek but the Alpha stops him. “No, here.”

Swallowing thickly John realizes what he means and moves the chair to the side where Derek pointed, putting the sight of Stiles’ licking his lips and Derek’s cock swelling with need directly in front of him. He scoots as close as he can while leaving enough space for his legs, his heart hammering wildly against his ribs.

Derek’s hand still tugging at Stiles’ hair starts to pull him forward, not even waiting for Stiles to take him in just burying his son’s nose against his heavy sac. “Can you smell him on me? Smell the lube he used to open himself up for me?”

Heat pools in John’s belly. His face flushes red with embarrassment, both from being reminded of how easily he’d let Derek fuck him as a wolf and remembering the feeling of being split open on his knot.

Stiles whines and nods before Derek pulls his head back and turns his attention onto him. “Tell him what happened, slowly and in detail.”

John hesitates but then there’s a familiar growl pushing him to speak. “I uh, I thought he was a um, a stray and I invited him in and gave him food and water-.”

“But did I want food and water, John?”

“No.”

“No, Alpha.”

John hesitated for a second but then nodded, “No, Alpha.”

“What did I want, John?”

“He started pressing against my cock and licking my pants,” John says, ducking his head a little as he remembered how hard he’d gotten from just a little bit of attention. Derek seems to find his embarrassment interesting because he doesn’t move on.

“That’s right, Stiles. Do you wanna know how long it took me to get your daddy hard for me? To make him so hard that he was willing to let what he thought was a dog lick at his cock?” Derek asks, twisting his grip until Stiles’ face is pointed at John’s crotch where his dick is already starting to swell up again.

“I only had to nose at his pants a couple times before I could smell the precum dripping out of his dick. His cock was so neglected that my snout could make him leak with just a few touches,” Derek tells his son, causing a small whimper to leave Stiles' throat. He doesn’t stop there though, “I thought you told me you were taking care of your daddy, Stiles...I thought you said you made sure he had everything he needed.”

Stiles whines and looks between John and Derek, “I didn’t know. I didn’t know he needed that.”

“Son, it’s okay-,” John starts, but Derek turns to him and shakes his head.

“I’ve been training him for years now. He was quite the mess when he came to me the first time. His scent was so drowned in need and want that it had to be painful. But I took care of you. Didn’t I, Stiles?” Derek asks, drawing Stiles’ face back toward him with a rough jerk of his hair.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Mmm yeah, it was a little time consuming but not too much. He was so damn eager for it that it only took me a few weeks to turn him into the perfect little pack slut. I haven’t loaned him out just yet but I think for his daddy I could make an exception,” Derek says, the grin on his human face somehow even more wolfish than when he was an actual animal.

“What do you say, sheriff? Want your baby boy to show you what he’s learned from his Alpha?”

John wants to protest but thick pulses of need are pumping into his cock, filling it up quickly. It helps that Stiles seems genuinely pleased at the idea, licking his lips. John knows that it means he’s hungry for it, that his son wants him just as much as his mother did. It’s the same expression Claudia used to wear when he’d been too busy to properly fuck her in a couple days.

John always worried that he wasn’t enough to soothe her rampant libido but she never once complained.

“Fuck me,” John whispers mostly to himself. It's quiet but not enough for the words to slip past Derek’s ears. He knows this is probably ten kinds of messed up but with Stiles looking at him like that, with want, he just can’t deny his son anything. So he finds himself nodding and voicing his clear consent, “Yes, Yes please, Alpha.”

“Alright, Stiles let’s play a game. You swallow your daddy’s load in less than five minutes and I’ll shift before I fuck you.” Derek says, and John doesn’t have a second to process the delicious images that draws to mind before Stiles is fumbling with his zipper.

John helps him as best as he can, lifting his ass off the chair so his son can pull his uniform pants down hitching on his swollen erection drawing out a hiss from the pressure. Stiles doesn’t hesitate though, John barely has the time to spread his legs again before his son’s hot, wet mouth is sliding down his cock.

“Oh fuck,” John moans, the tight heat nearly swallowing him whole.

“Good boy,” Derek says, petting Stiles hair while also pushing him down over the last half inch.

John’s thighs start to shake from being so overwhelmed with pleasure but he doesn’t think about it long. Derek slides around to his back and starts to grin against his neck. Huffing out a laugh before sliding a warm tongue up his skin, blunt teeth nipping at his throat.

“And for you John I have a different deal. You hold out for the five minutes inside your baby boy’s mouth and I’ll let you fuck him; _however_ and _whenever_ you want,” Derek grins, sliding his hand down John’s chest, tweaking his nipples. “You cum early though, and I’m afraid you’ll only have supervised visitations with Stiles’ pretty little hole.”

“What you ca-,” John is cut off with Derek’s hand shoves at the back of Stiles head forcing the remainder of John’s cock into his son’s mouth, before abruptly pulling him off.

“Whose bitch are you, Stiles?”

Stiles’ eyes flick hesitantly over toward his father and he gives an almost pained expression but finally answers, “Y-yours, Alpha.”

“That’s right, sweetheart.”

Turning back to John, Derek gave him a wide smirk. “He came to me looking for a release. For a way to give up control over his own body and he gave it to me to do with as I please,” Derek chuckled, “And oh the things I’ve done with it since.”

Derek then urges Stiles to take John’s cock back into his mouth, flooding him with warmth all over again “So, when I say that if you cum before the five minutes are up you can’t have access to his fucking holes unless I’m there to watch, then that’s how it’s going to work.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Ah, I see you’re starting to get the point.”

John tries to hold on. Though, Stiles mouth feels fucking amazing. It’s been so long since he’s felt anything like this that he’s not sure he’s going to last another minute much less another four. John feels the pressure release just a little and while it’s still a wet warm mouth sliding over him, Stiles isn’t sucking quite as harshly as before. As if he somehow knew that John wasn’t going to be able to last without help.

“Aht Ah, Stiles. No stacking the deck. Hmm how about this for incentive,” Derek starts, his large hands roaming over Stiles body, squeezing harshly at the bulge pressing out of his jeans. “You make him cum in the next minute and I’ll let your daddy suck you off while you’re hanging from my knot.”

A noise that sounds like something between a whimper and a whine erupts from Stiles’ throat and John can feel the vibrations around his cock. It seems impossible not to lose himself in the moment and just spill over, but he tries anyway. Doing the only thing he knows might help, John reaches down and squeezes tightly around the base of his cock.

That relieves a bit of the urgency twisting in his gut but it doesn’t take away the delicious tight heat of Stiles’ mouth and throat.

Derek is quiet for a while, only soft words whispered in Stiles ear about what a good boy he is and how pretty his mouth looks stretched around his daddy’s cock. John can’t disagree but he also can’t keep his eyes open because if he watches his dick wrecking his son’s mouth there’s no way he's going to last.

Just when he thinks he can’t take anymore, Derek leans in close to his ear and tells him the five minutes are up.

John spills immediately, coating his son’s throat with his seed in powerful hot pulses. Wave after wave of intense pleasure ripping out of his hips and Stiles tries to swallow every goddamn drop. He groans as he watches his son struggle with the load but only a few drops escape his talented mouth.

“Good boy,” Derek says, running a reassuring hand across the back of Stiles’ neck as he slowly starts to detach himself from John’s cock.

“Now that your daddy held out for five minutes he can play with you whenever he wants, isn’t that nice, Stiles?” Derek asks, wiping away the few drops of John’s cum from the edge of Stiles mouth and sucking it off his finger. John’s dick gives a healthy twitch at the sight but he knows he’s going to be limp for a while.

“Unfortunately, that means you won’t be taking my knot. Well, for tonight at least.” Derek says, reaching out to run his large thumb across Stiles’ swollen lips.

John watches his son whimper dejectedly but Derek just smiles at him. “I know baby, I know you wanted it but I think we both know how happy you are that you lost,” Derek pauses, taking a seat on the couch and crooking a finger toward Stiles. “You wanted your daddy to be able to play with you whenever he wanted, didn’t you? Wanted him to have access to all your holes whether I’m here or not and he did so good. He was touch starved and needy that I’m genuinely surprised he didn’t explode the first second your gorgeous little mouth sucked him in.”

“Get undressed,” he says, not barking the order like a command but with Stiles it seems, he doesn’t have to. John watches his son strip out of the loose fitting graphic tee revealing taut lean muscle that he hadn’t expected. The last time he’d seen Stiles shirtless was nearly a year earlier and he’s always been slim but this is something else entirely. Then go the jeans, Stiles wriggles out of the tight fabric whining as it tugs against his erection. He’s naked and seemingly unashamed standing in front of Derek just a few beats later and with just one hand to his lower back, the Alpha has him bending over and his cheeks spread.

From his current position, John can’t see his son’s hole but his face is flushed and his eyes dark just from presenting himself to Derek.

John watches Derek’s grin go somewhat feral as his eyes rake over Stiles’ ass. The Alpha gives him a healthy spanking to each cheek before doing something that has his son’s knees wobbling.

“Tell your daddy what you did for me Stiles,” Derek says, drawing a whine out of his son.

“P-plug,” he answers, barely able to speak it seems.

“That’s right, he plugged himself up after I fucked him earlier and now he’s still a wet sloppy mess for me,” Derek says, his eyes flashing red.

John groans, half wondering if he’s even going to survive the night without landing himself in some sort of sex induced coma.

Derek starts to stroke himself with one hand, still playing with what must undoubtedly be the plug with the other. “Go show your daddy what a good little boy you’ve been, go on.” Derek urges, giving Stiles another smack to his cheek.

Stiles shakily walks over to him, turns around, and bends over. The air whooshes out of John’s lungs and he’s awestruck with how perfect his son looks with the small red silicone plug sticking out of him. It takes everything inside him not to reach out for it but he’s pretty sure Derek wouldn’t like him doing it without permission.

As if reading his mind, Derek smiles. “Go ahead, Sheriff. You won, you’re allowed to touch and play him whenever you want.”

John’s dick gives another slight twitch but he stays limp as he starts to tease Stiles’ hole with the plug. He twists it around and then slowly pulls it out only to push it right back in. “Fuck, Stiles. You’re so beautiful...just like your mother.”

Stiles whines and pushes back against him.

“I think he’s getting a little restless, sheriff. You’re gonna have to find some way to soothe his needy little hole,” Derek grunts, fisting his cock a little faster now.

“Mmm,, I know just what to do. His mother used to go crazy whenever I did this for her, let’s see if it works for you too son,” John says, slowly pulling at the plug until it pops out of Stiles’ red sloppy rim.

He doesn’t give Stiles time to respond before John’s tongue is digging into the salty wet hole cleaning the taste of Derek out of his son’s ass. The muscles in his tongue have gone unused for a while now but just like riding a bike, John is flicking around inside Stiles. He can feel his son start to crumple in his arms, John’s pleased that he’s been able to turn him to a shaky mess in such a short time.

“Mmm fuck,” Derek grunts, as John catches a peek of him over Stiles’ bent back. The Alpha is thrusting up into his own fist and John moans an appreciative hum that seems to ripple through Stiles’ hole.

“Alright baby, come get it.” Derek says, taking his hand off his cock only a second before Stiles launches himself across the room. John watches as his son lines the tip of Derek’s cock with his hole and in just a blink of a second he’s fully seated on the Alpha’s dick.

“A-alpha,” Stiles whines, shaking with need as Derek starts to fuck into him with vigor.

John watches his son completely break on Derek’s cock, Stiles’ entire body relaxing in a way he didn’t know was possible. It doesn’t take long before the Alpha has Stiles bouncing up and down on his cock, fucking into him with what’s probably supernatural strength and speed.

He gets so caught up in watching Stiles’ mouth drop in a pleased O, that it takes him far too long to see how Derek is wearing the same open, wrecked expression as his son. Just for a moment before everything started John had been a little angry, jealous, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t like the idea of Hale fucking his kid but John realizes maybe they both need one another and he can’t really find it in himself to be angry that Derek was taking care of Stiles, even if it wasn’t in a way he expected.

John watches Derek when his orgasm hits, the Alpha grunting a few times between strings of curses, but Stiles is utterly glowing and he’s not even gotten off himself yet. On instinct more than anything, John stands from his chair and moves over to them. He lowers himself down on his knees and looks up at his beautiful baby boy.

“I haven’t done this in a while so, be patient,” John says, taking Stiles’ dick in his hand and licking a long stripe up the shaft.

“Fuuuuck, fuck, Daddy...Daddy please..” Stiles begs and John can’t get enough of that. It’s been a long time, too long since his son called him daddy and it brings something dark and hot to his gut as he sucks the tip of Stiles’ dick into his mouth.

He wasn’t lying when he’d said it had been a while, but John doesn’t fumble too much before swallowing Stiles to the base. It helps that Stiles’ cock isn’t thick and meaty like his and Derek’s but it’s long, maybe even longer than his own. The tip pushes into his throat and he feels his oxygen cutting off but somehow the knowledge that it’s for his baby boy, spurs him on. He holds Stiles’ cock in his mouth until his eyes are watering and his son is begging for permission to cum.

John is just about to tell him he wants it, that he can take every drop but Derek’s voice cuts him off.

“Cum,” the Alpha says.

John’s eyes are only half open but he sees a flash of red and then his mouth is overwhelmed with salty sweetness and his nose buried in Stiles’ musky scent. He swallows as much as he can, drinking up the waves of his son’s pleasure as Stiles starts to sag forward on him, boneless and spent.

They all stay there, the moment freezing for just a few short minutes while both Stiles and Derek recover from orgasm and John tries not to be disappointed that Stiles’ taste is slowly but surely disappearing from his tongue.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up sweetheart,” Derek says, carrying a still mostly limp Stiles up the stairs. He pauses just over halfway and turns to John with a grin.

“You coming?”

Something slots into place in John’s chest as he follows behind. He doesn’t know what's happening between them and maybe he should feel sick and disgusted about it but he doesn’t. As long as he gets to keep Stiles and make him safe and happy, that’s all John has ever wanted to do.


End file.
